Alviss
| english = }} is a fictional character and major protagonist in the popular manga and anime series MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance by Nobuyuki Anzai and the sequel series, MÄR Omega, by Kōichirō Hoshino. Alviss is a former member of Team MÄR, and is currently a member of the Cross Guard. History The cold figure of MÄR, Alviss is the one who brought Ginta into MÄR-Heaven. He joined the Cross Guard in the 1st War Game and grew fond of their leader, Danna, with whom he shared the very same goal for which they put their lives at risk, to fight the Chess and protect MÄR-Heaven. This pure courage, however, got Alviss further than he could ever have expected even in his wildest dream: Phantom also chose him as one who would reside in the dreary future of MÄR-Heaven, in the form of a Zombie-tattooed undead. For years Alviss lives under the looming shadow of this most unwanted tomorrow, and recluses from opening his heart for others. However after meeting with Ginta, Alviss starts to change and finally stands up facing destiny in full height in order to realize his lifelong wish, the banishment of his hated enemy Phantom, riddance of the curse Tattoo, and peace attained for MÄR-Heaven. In the end of the anime, he and Belle live together. ÄRM * Ring Dagger: A ring weapon ÄRM that becomes a dagger. He uses it to activate the Gate Keeper Pierrot, and is later seen on Alviss' finger, though he does not use it in battle. * Guardess: A ring Weapon ÄRM that creates a large shield with a cross on it. * Gate Keeper Pierrot: The Dimension ÄRM that brought people from other worlds to MÄR Heaven, broke after fulfilling its purpose. It has also been stated during its first appearance it determines the number of people who can come though by the roll of a dice. But it's already broken when Alviss summon Ginta to MÄR Heaven * Sealing Skull: Darkness ÄRM, causes the target to become paralyzed while seeing images of frightening skeletal phantoms. * Caged Bird: A Darkness ÄRM that traps someone inside a cage and turns that person into a bird. * Purific Ave: A key that is in fact a Holy ÄRM with the power to undo the Zombie tattoo curse. * 13 Totem Pole: Guardian Mode: Alviss's main attacking ÄRM, a chain Guardian/Weapon ÄRM. Guardian mode causes many giant totem poles to erupt from underground. They can also separate to fire individual sections at the opponent. * 13 Totem Pole: Rod Mode: Alviss's main attacking ÄRM, a chain Guardian/Weapon ÄRM. Its Rod Mode is a Weapon ÄRM staff made of 13 sections of the totem pole. Given to Alviss by Gaira. * Á Bao A Qu: Though the name is a direct reference to the mystical monster of Malaysian legend, the summoned form of this bracelet Guardian ÄRM is thoroughly inspired by the renown space fortress of Mobile Suit Gundam. Once arisen, its asteroid "jaw" and "checkbone" will cleave, opening the Á Bao A Qu's "eye". Its gaze will then take in the sights of foes and jail them in a glass ball, detonating from within. Trivia *There have been many similarities between Alviss and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Some similarities include: **Having the same English voice actor **Bearing a "curse mark" in the form of a tattoo **Turning into a monstrous creature because of said tattoo **Having cold or indifferent personality traits